The Life And Times Of Simia Jonah
by xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: Pathetic title for a pathetic attempt at a story. It's sorta a self-insert with Monkey Fist love. Or MF father figure or something. I haven't decided yet. I'll consider it a miracle if anyone actually reads this... Rating to be safe, as I'm paranoid.
1. PrefacePrologue

_Now, I know that this is pathetically short right now, but please, bear with me. I've never actually written a KP fic, so I'm not too confident in my knowledge of what I'm doing._

_So, the story behind this thing. Well, after my (and my friend's) two-day Danny Phantom Marathon, I began looking for a different show to obsess over. And I found Kim Possible. Though I used to watch it before, I didn't really remember a whole lot, and I'm still not very confident in my ability to actually _write _anything based on it, but that's not the point. Anyway, as I had the first time, I completely fell in love with Monkey Fist. Then I looked on here and noticed the utter _lack _of MF love on this site, so I started making something myself. Pathetic as it is, I figured I'd at least _try. _I'm sorry if it does not meet your expectations, and I'm sorry if anything is inaccurate, but I still think Monkey Fist deserves a little more love._

_... Just to get this out of the way, yes, this is a self insert/shamless wish-fulfillment/whatever you wanna call it._

_Okay, rant over._

_Note: Kim Possible, along with all characters, places, etc., in no way belong to me. Trust me, you'd know if they did. ;)_

_**Preface/Prologue**_

Simia Jonah was not happy with her life as it was. First off, the obvious; she hated her name. Now, I'm well aware that most people don't like their names, but she felt that she had full rights to hate hers. I mean, really, she was named _monkey,_ for crying out loud!

Second, she found life very, _very_ boring. She was an adventurous spirit by nature, and she'd never been _any_where interesting. Her uncle had offered to take her to Egypt once, but her parents hadn't wanted to pay for a passport. She'd cried for two hours, before her mother had barged into her room telling her to suck it up.

Which brings us to our final point. Her parents couldn't care _less_ about their only daughter. Her father was never around and her mother might as well have been gone as well, as she completely ignored Simia most of the time. She wanted to believe they loved her, but with the way they acted...

They probably wouldn't even notice if she just up and disappeared to some other place one day...


	2. Chapter 1

_Still really short, I know, but I'm not very good at long chapters. Plkease don't be mad. And, yes, I know how unoriginal this is, but I'm doing it anyway. So there._

_-/-checks papers and documents and stuff-/- Nope, still don't own. Dang._

_**Chapter 1**_

_'What's all that racket...?'_ The seventeen year old thought groggily as she made her way down the stairs to find the source of the a'fore mentioned noise. She half-stumbled into the living room to find that the television had been left on. She immediately recognized the show that was on to be the cartoon, _Kim Possible._ The teenager remembered that she used to love that show, until her mother forced her to stop watching it at the age of eight, claiming it to be too childish for someone her age. So, naturally, she wondered why the tv was turned on to _this_, of all things.

As she was pondering this, however, the girl failed to notice that there were hands reaching out of the screen towards her. She would have continued being completely oblivious to her surroundings, except the hands had reached their destination and taken hold of the black haired girl, who was too stunned to put up much of a fight. I mean, it's not every day hands come out of tvs and grab people. Or maybe it was, and she just didn't know it...

Gray eyes opened slowly, to be met with... a monkey. What the hell.

The monkey stared at her. She stared at the monkey staring at her. The monkey stared at her staring at it staring at her. She stared at the monkey staring at her staring at it staring at her. The monkey stared at her staring at - Oh, you get the picture.

Simia reached up and poked the monkey. "Off." She ordered calmly, as if this were an everyday occurence. The monkey crawled off of her and she sat up to take in her surroundings. She was in a park - What was a monkey doing in a park? - and it looked to be around midnight.

The black haired girl stood slowly and began walking in a random direction, hoping to come across something that might tell her where she was. She had a guess, of course, but was praying to anything that would listen that she'd be proven wrong.

The monkey jumped up and settled itself on Simia's shoulder.


End file.
